Misunderstood!
by kkamjoo94
Summary: Sehun mengira Luhan lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Dari hari itu, mulai muncul masalah baru yang mengguncang hubungannya dan Luhan. Well... This is a complicated story about Hunhan's birthday. Hunhan, Kaisoo/Kaido, EXO


Misunderstood!

Tittle : Misunderstood!

Author : Kkamjoo94

Cast : Hunhan slight Kaisoo, Krystal

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Length : Twoshots

Warning : GENDERSWITCH, OOC

Disclaimer : Casts are belong to themselves but this fanfiction and the idea are belong to me! Pure of mine!

Summary : Sehun mengira Luhan lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Dari hari itu, mulai muncul masalah baru yang mengguncang hubungannya dan Luhan. Well... This is a complicated story about Hunhan's birthday. | Hunhan, Kaisoo/Kaido, EXO

-kj-

.

* * *

"Hoaaaaam"

Sehun menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu menoleh ke sisi ranjang disebelahnya. Namun yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah guling. Bukan kekasihnya, Luhan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menuju sebuah meja nakas kecil disamping ranjang. "Tujuh.." gumamnya. Ya, sekarang sudah jam tujuh pagi.

Sehun mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berjalan mendekati meja makan dan mengambil segelas air putih diatasnya. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ia membukanya.

_Dear my lovely,_

_Morning, hon! Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak. Jangan menungguku pulang, mungkin aku akan pulang saat jam makan malam nanti. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti dengan susu dan selai kesukaanmu. Untuk makan siang, kau hanya tinggal memanaskan bulgogi dan kimchi di dalam kulkas _

—_Luhan_

"Tcih" Sehun mendesis. "Pergi pagi-pagi buta dan pulang saat makan malam? Begitu pentingkah urusannya daripada ulang tahunku?" sambungnya.

-kj-

.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

Sudah 2 kali Luhan menekan bel tersebut, namun si pemilik rumah tersebut belum juga keluar. Untungnya, saat bel tersebut ditekan yang ketiga kali, akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan pemiliknya pun keluar.

"Kau ingin memesan kue? Maaf, Lu. Hari ini kami tutup" ujarnya dengan nada menyesal. "Lagipula, ini masih terlalu pagi" tambahnya. "Maafkan aku, Jonginnie. Aku datang kesini, berniat untuk meminta bantuanmu dan Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mm mm mm mm" lelaki yang dipanggil Jongin itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan cekatan, Luhan menyatukan kedua tangannya sejajar dagu dan memasang wajah memelasnya, "Ayolah, kumohon" ujarnya. "Tidak bisa, aku tidak—"

Belum sempat lelaki berkulit tan tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang datang dan mengetuk kepalanya dengan spatula kayunya.

"Yak! Tidak baik mengajak bicara tamu di depan pintu! Dasar tidak tau sopan santun!" omel perempuan cantik bermata bulat tersebut. Jongin hanya diam sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Annyeong, Kyungsoo-ah" Luhan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Eo? Kau...Luhan, kan?" tanya perempuan yang dipanggil Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan spatulanya. Luhan mengangguk segan, "N-ne".

"Ahh~ Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" ujar Kyungsoo. Ia segera mendekap lengan Luhan, "Ayo, kita masuk" ujarnya sambil menyeret Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, lalu menyusul mereka yang lebih dulu masuk .

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, lebih dulu duduk di sofa. Luhan tersenyum ramah, "Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" ujar Luhan, menyusul duduk di seberang Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Aku juga baik" jawab Kyungsoo ramah. "Tidak ada yang bertanya bagaimana kabarku?" canda Jongin. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa, "Tidak perlu" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Whoaa, padahal ini pertemuan kalian yang ketiga kalinya, tapi kalian sudah sangat kompak. Mengagumkan" ujar Jongin dengan wajah kagum yang di lebih-lebihkan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo kembali tertawa.

"Oh, ya. Apa eonnie sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Hmmm... Jongin selalu bercerita tentang masakanmu yang sangat lezat. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mencoba" ujar Luhan masih tetap pada senyumnya.

"Andwae!" tiba-tiba Jongin berteriak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"Seharusnya hari ini aku dan Soo hanya makan berdua. Hari ini hari jadi kami yang kedua" jawab Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku ada disini" Luhan sudah berdiri, bersiap untuk kembali pulang. Namun, Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan menggapai kedua tangan Luhan.

"Aniya, neon anieyo" ujar Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang masih duduk, begitupula Kyungsoo. Jongin yang awalnya melihat Luhan, kini ia juga menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jongie~ Geureojimayo" ujar Kyungsoo pelan. "Bukankah sebuah perayaan akan semakin terasa menyenangkan bila mengundang tamu?" tambahnya. Jongin diam sejenak, namun akhirnya mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum lega, sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, kalau menurutmu begitu" ucap Jongin sambil beranjak berdiri. Kyungsoo berseru, lalu mendekap lengan Luhan dan Jongin bersamaan dan menggiring mereka menuju meja makan.

-kj-

.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini datang kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menuangkan segelas susu di gelas Luhan. "Ah, begini. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun kekasihku, Sehun" jawab Luhan. Kyungsoo segera memasang ekspresi mata bulatnya sambil menggigit sendok yang ia pegang dua tangan dengan lucu, "Geuraeseo?" tanyanya. Luhan tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk, "Lalu, aku ingin membuat kue ulang untuknya. Tapi, aku tidak pandai memasak. Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, Kyungsoo?" ujar Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya. Kyungsoo degera melepas sendok yang dari tadi di emutnya, "Geureom! Setelah sarapan, kita akan langsung memasak!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Luhan menyatukan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu dengan senang, "Jinjjayo? Whoa, dahaengida! Gomawo, Kyungie" ujarnya.

"Soo-ah, bukankah persediaan bahan sudah habis?" Jongin tiba-tiba menyela. "Ah! Jongie benar" seru Kyungsoo. "Mmm, biar aku saja yang beli. Kau bisa memberiku daftar-daftarnya" ujar Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Ide bagus!" seru Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli bersama? Lagipula, eonnie belum membeli hadiah untuk Sehun, kan?" ujar Kyungsoo. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Lalu bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan kita?" protes Jongin. Kyungsoo segera menggeser duduknya mendekati Jongin, lalu segera meraih kedua tangan kekar lelaki tersebut. "Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Lagipula, bukankah mencari bahan ke swalayan juga jalan-jalan? Eotte? Mm?"

Jongin mendesis, "Aissh, baiklah". Kyungsoo segera berseru sambil bertepuk tangan, sedangkan Luhan tertawa. Namun, tiba-tiba Jongin menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Ia segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu—yang membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan bersemu merah—tepat di telinga Kyungsoo dengan seduktif. Luhan yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Setelah itu, Jongin berdiri dengan senyum kemenangannya, meninggalkan Luhan yang bingung dan Kyungsoo yang mematung.

-kj-

.

Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo turun dari mobil. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah tempat yang dimana terdapat banyak toko-toko dan swalayan besar di dalamnya. Ya, kini mereka berada di kawasan pasar modern Myeongdeong, Jung-gu.

"Whoa, bahan yang dibutuhkan cukup banyak. Apakah tidak rumit membuatnya?" ujar Luhan antusias sambil membolak-balik selembar kertas resep. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak" jawabnya. "Tidak?" tanya Luhan membeo. "Ya, karena memasak adalah hobiku" jawab Kyungsoo. "Ahh" Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengecek jam tangannya. "Untuk mempersingkat waktu, bagaimana kalau kita berpisah disini? Aku mencari bahan kue, sedangkan kau dan Luhan pergi ke toko baju. Eotteyo?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ne?" Luhan dan Jongin bertanya bersamaan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. "Luhan ingin membelikan Sehun baju. Agar ukuran yang dibeli sama dengan ukuran Sehun, aku meminjamkanmu pada Luhan untuk menjadi model peraga. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ah" panggil Jongin dengan nada protes. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Waeyo?" tanyanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Haruskah aku meninggalkanmu sendirian? Kaulah kekasihku, Soo-ah" jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Gwaenchanhayo. Aku percaya pada kalian" ujarnya.

Jongin diam, masih menatap Kyungsoo sarkastik. Luhan yang tidak enak dengan Jongin, segera berkata, "Gwaenchanhayo, Kyungsoo-ah. Bawa Jongin denganmu. Dia kekasihmu. Lagipula, aku bisa mengira-ngira ukuran yang pas untuk Sehun".

"Aniya. Kau lebih membutuhkannya. Bawa dia bersamamu" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ah" Lagi-lagi Jongin protes.

"Gwaenchanha. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan menelponmu" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo lama, lalu akhirnya menghela napas. Akhirnya dia menyerah dengan keras kepala Kyungsoo. "Baiklah" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Aku titip dia denganmu. Jangan biarkan dia melihat wanita lain" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Gomawobta, Kyungie" ujarnya. "Sampai jumpa nanti!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, dan hilang dikerumunan orang.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Luhan. "Mm?" sahut Jongin. "Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan orang sebaik Kyungsoo" ujar Luhan, masih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat karena tertutupi orang. "Jangan lepaskan dia. Jangan sakiti dia" tambahnya sambil menatap wajah Jongin. Jongin mengangguk, "Eo".

"Nah, kajja! Ayo kita cari bajunya dan segera menyusul Kyungsoo ke sana" ujar Luhan, jalan duluan. Jongin tidak memberi respon, namun ia berjalan mengikuti Luhan yang masuk ke sebuah toko baju terdekat.

-kj-

.

"Ahh, sepinya. Sangat membosankan tidak ada Lulu disini" keluh Sehun.

Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya di sofa, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan. Namun, hanya ada ramen disana. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket. Setelah memakai jaketnya, ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarainya menuju swalayan terdekat untuk membeli beberapa camilan.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, ia segera masuk ke dalam sebuah gerbang bertuliskan "Myeongdeong". Ia berjalan santai sambil menikmati cahaya mentari hangat. Sesekali ia membetulkan tas punggungnya yang berisikan laptop dan beberapa berkas perusahaan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, ia pun telah sampai di sebuah coffee cafe bernama "Purple Coffee Cafe", tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu tanpa maupun bersama Luhan, client, ataupun teman-temannya.

Namun, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok yang sangat ia kenal bersama dengan seorang pria yang ia kenal juga diseberang cafe tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Pria yang selama ini ia curigai. Pria yang selama ini selalu dekat dengan kekasihnya. Ya, Kim Jongin.

Hilang sudah hasrat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya.

Setelah memesan Ice Americano dan dua buah roti, ia segera memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela agar bisa terus melihat gerak gerik keduanya.

Hatinya memerih saat melihat Luhan yang mencocokkan beberapa baju dengan Jongin. Hatinya panas saat melihat Luhan yang tertawa lepas bersama Jongin. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat sambil terus menatap Luhan dan Jongin dengan tajam.

"_Inikah hadiah ulang tahunku darimu?"_

-kj-

.

Satu setengah jam berlalu. Namun, Sehun masih terus memperhatikan keduanya. Ice Americano yang ia pesan sudah sangat mencair hingga—mungkin—rasanya sangat hambar jika diminum. Sejak tadi, sekalipun tidak ia sentuh. Ia hanya duduk bersandar di sofa dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan Luhan dan Jongin yang berada di toko baju seberang.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Luhan dan Jongin tampak mulai keluar dari toko baju tersebut. Keduanya jalan beriringan. Didalam pandangannya, Luhan terlihat sangat senang dan bahagia. Ia juga melihat Luhan sangat agresif, karena sejak awal Luhan selalu mulai berbicara duluan, sedangkan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, gelengan, dan beberapa patah kata. Sehun lihat itu.

Akhirnya Sehun berdiri saat Luhan dan Jongin sudah tidak terlihat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan gontai. Pikiran dan perasaannya sangat kacau sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Luhan—yang dalam pandangannya telah selingkuh dengan Jongin—nanti.

Ia berjalan dengan malas. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya selalu menunduk, melihat ke jalan seakan takut kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terjatuh.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sepasang high heels berwarna baby pink berdiri tepat didepannya. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menghalangi jalannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat tahu dihadapannya adalah mantan kekasihnya dulu. "Krystal?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa"

-kj-

.

Matahari sudah terlihat semakin rendah di barat. Mulai bersiap menuju singgasananya satu jam lagi. Namun Luhan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih asyik menghias kue ulang tahun Sehun di dapur. Kue itu tidak besar dan juga tidak mewah. Hanya setinggi 30cm dan berdiameter 26cm dengan dua tingkat. Kue itu berwarna putih dan merah dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga dan hati yang terbuat dari coklat putih, pink, dan coklat.

"Eonnie sudah menentukan mau merayakannya dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih menghiasi kue tersebut. Luhan mengangguk, "Eo. Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya untuk bertemu di restoran kesukaan kami" ujar Luhan. "Eonnie, kau sangat romantis. Dia akan bahagia karena bisa mendapatkan seorang wanita sepertimu" puji Kyungsoo. "Dan Jongin juga sangat bahagia dan beruntung karena bertemu wanita sepertimu" ujar Luhan tersenyum, begitupula Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan Luhan, lalu merangkul keduanya dengan erat. "Dan aku sangat bahagia karena memiliki seorang kekasih dan seorang sahabat secantik dan sebaik malaikat" ujarnya dengan tawa dan disambut satu tinjuan ringan di dadanya.

"Eonnie mandilah, kue ini biar aku yang menyelesaikannya. Kau masih harus berdandan. Kau harus tampil cantik hari ini" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah" ujarnya lalu berbalik menuju kamar mandi.

-kj-

.

Luhan memasuki sebuah restoran bergaya eropa tahun 1800an sambil membawa sebuah kado dan sebuah kue yang telah dibungkus rapi. Tampilannya sangat berbeda. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading. Punggungnya yang ramping terekspos bebas. Rambut kecoklatan panjangnya ditata _messy updo_.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah tempat di dekat jendela. Ya, tempat itu telah menjadi tempat faforitnya setelah bertemu dengan Sehun. Sebelum duduk, ia membuka mantel hangat berwarna hitam selutut. Saat itu, senyumnya masih terukir manis dibibirnya.

1 jam? 2 jam? Tidak. Kini sudah 3 jam ia menunggu, namun Sehun juga tidak terlihat. Hingga akhirnya terpaksa ia diusir oleh pelayan karena restoran tersebut sudah waktunya tutup. Ia berusaha untuk tidak ber-_negative thinking_. Namun sesungguhnya ia sangat kecewa, sedih, marah. Sekelabat bayangan Sehun mampir dibenaknya. Bayangan itu mampu mengusir perasaan itu. mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlalu cinta dengannya. Ya, ia akan selalu cinta dengannya.

Dengan berat hati, Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak ada taksi dan bus, terpaksa ia jalan kaki menuju rumahnya dan Sehun. Ya, sebuah rumah dimana dia dan Sehun tinggal bersama. Sebuah rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta mereka berdua.

-kj-

.

Luhan baru saja memasuki pagar rumahnya. Dihalaman, mobil Sehun masih terparkir apik. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan berharap bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Ya, bukan mengkhawatirkan kondisinya yang kedinginan, ia lebih khawatir akan Sehun.

Namun, senyumnya luntur seketika melihat sepasang high heels wanita. Jelas-jelas itu bukan miliknya. Sekelabat pertanyaan mampir di hatinya. _Milik siapa sepatu ini? Apakah selama ini Sehun membawa wanita lain diam-diam?_

Tangannya bergetar saat membuka knop pintu rumah yang tertutup.

_Apakah seorang tamu? Tapi, kenapa dia harus menutup pintunya?_ Lagi-lagi pertanyaan mampir dibenaknya. Sambil berusaha mengusir pikiran hitamnya, ia membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci tersebut. Namun, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah tas wanita dan dua botol alkohol yang sudah terbuka di atas meja.

Dengan kaki yang mulai bergetar dan air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tengah. Namun nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"H-hun-ah?" Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara bergetar sambil melepaskan mantel tebalnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sehun—yang sejak enam bulan lalu menjadi kamarnya juga. Pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup rapat, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ditutup. Luhan menahan napasnya saat berusaha mengintip dari celah pintu.

_Tes Tes Tes_

Air mata yang sedari tadi Luhan coba membendungnya, kini tumpah. Runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang memojokkan Sehun dan mencumbunya.

_BRUK_

Seotak kue, sebungkus kado, mantel, dan tas yang ia bawa jatuh ke lantai saat ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya sedang bercumbu dengan wanita yang ia kenal, Krystal. Seketika keduanya langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Lu-luhan?"

Lidah Luhan menjadi kelu, ia tidak bisa melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tadi mampir di benaknya. Ia begitu marah, kecewa, sedih. Sambil terus menangis dalam diam, ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Krystal.

"Luhan!" Dengan keadaan setengah mabuk, Sehun segera berlari mengejar Luhan. Namun, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. "Andwae, Sehun-ah! Neon...naekkoya" gumamnya.

Luhan terus berlari, mengabaikan seberapa jauh dia berlari dan seberapa banyak air mata yang telah ia buang. Ia hanya memaksa agar kakinya terus berlari menjauhi rumah Sehun. hingga tanpa sadar, kakinya telah sampai disebuar rumah yang langsung bersebelahan dengan sebuah toko kue dan cupcake bernama Kaido's Cake. Tentu saja itu rumah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Karena bagi Luhan, tidak ada tempat lain untuk mengadu selain disana.

_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG_

Luhan menekan bel rumah dengan tidak sabaran. Selain karena kedinginan, ia juga takut krena jalanan saat itu begitu sepi.

"Haissh! Tunggu sebentar! Siapa sih yang datang bertamu tengah malam begini?" Terdengar suara Jongin yang menggerutu dari dalam rumah. Luhan sedikit tenang, ternyata sahabatnya itu ada dirumah dan mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Luhan?" Jongin bertanya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil terus menangis. Jongin yang cemas segera mengguncang tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "Lu? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir. Namun Luhan langsung memeluk Jongin erat sambil terisak. Jongin terkejut. Dengan ragu, Jongin membalas pelukan Luhan dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung ramping perempuan itu untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Jongin-ah.. Se-sehun.." gumamnya pelan dengan bergetar. "Dia...selingkuh" tambahnya.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

Well, mind to gimme ur review?

* * *

Hola! Joo balik lagi nih, bawa cerita baru nyahahahaha *ketawa nista* xD Hunhan loh~ Tapi tetep ada Kaisoo-nya dongs *lope lope diudara*

_[Read : Belum juga lu selese'in Magic Spell, lah udah dateng bawa cerita beda lagi] [Joo : Mian, ide baru bermunculan gyahahaha xD]_

Maaf ya yang udah nunggu Magic Spell lama banet (siapa yang nunggu coba? Author so confident!) soalnya ide baru bermunculan waktu Joo melamun selama menjelang UN! Sekarang aja Joo udah punya 3 projects, tapi baru jalan ceritanya aja. Belum sepenuhnya jadi huehehe :3 Maaf ya kalau cerita-cerita Joo masih aneh dan banyak typo bertebaran. Joo masih pemula nyahahaha~ Doa'in Joo terus ya! *waves* :3 Well... Selamat membaca karya-karya Joo! Love you always mumumu :3

With love,  
Joo


End file.
